Though A Candle Burns by IcedHeat
by blacks-stars
Summary: Et si Daniel avait réussi à faire élever Jack dans « Abysse » ? traduit de IcedHeat... chapitre 5 enfin en ligne!on avance, doucement, mais sûrement!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Though a Candle Burns…

Titre : Bien qu'une bougie brûle… (ou comme en VF : Bien que j'ai une bougie à la main..)

Chapter: 1

Résumé : Et si Daniel avait réussi à faire élever Jack dans « Abysse » ?

Category: Angst/Romance

Rating: Teen(ados)

Notre couple : SJ!

Saison 6

Spoilers : « Meridian » et « Abysse » sont évidents, mais facilement n'importe quel épisode jusqu'à la fin de la saison6.

Aucun interdit particulier 

Archive: My Site: Yes

SamandJack: Yes

Anywhere else: Yes

Disclaimer: I make no money from this stuff, just messing about with someone else's universe.

Mon Disclaimer : Je ne gagne aucun argent pur cette production, rien ne m'appartient non plus et toute la musique habituelle

Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure where this came from. I don't usually do episode what ifs, so I really need you to let me know what you think of this. You hear that? Even more needy than usual. A new low. Grins unashamedly

Note de la traductrice, moi : n'hésitez pas à lui laissez des reviews, c'est une fille très sympa. Quand je lui ai proposée de traduire, elle m'a répondue très rapidement, avec son entier accord. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de traduire, mais je trouve que cette fan fiction en vaut la peine. (je me ferai un plaisir de traduire d'autre fic d'elle si vous aimez, faut juste me demander –avec son accord bien sûr- )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Vous êtes un homme meilleur que ça !"

"Vous vous trompez Daniel!"

Daniel et Jack se regardaient fixement.

'_Il le pense vraiment,'_ pensa Daniel, _'il pense vraiment qu'il vaut si peu que ça.'_

Il ne savait pas comment se faire comprendre de son ami, ce qu'il pouvait dire ne ferait pas de différence. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder Baal torturer Jack plus longtemps.

Il regarda loin de la certitude brûlante dans les yeux de l'autre homme. "Bien je ne peux pas imaginer ou être autre chose que ce que je suis." Dit-il, se basant sur ce que 'être élevé' avait signifié pour lui. "Je vois et je comprends les choses comme jamais auparavant. Moi, j'ai voulu tout ça. Alors même que Jacob était en train de me soigner, j'ai choisi l'ascension."

Il était temps de tenter une nouvelle approche. "Mais vous, vous n'avez pas le choix aujourd'hui, l'ascension est votre seule alternative. Et soyons clair, je n'essaies pas de sauver votre peau, Jack! Ce que j'essaies de sauver c'est votre âme! Accepter l'ascension, parce qu'à part ça vous n'avez aucune échappatoire."

Pendant que Daniel avait parlé, Jack avait réfléchi. Daniel l'observez soigneusement. Jack semblez… défait.

"Là aussi vous vous trompez Daniel." Il dit calmement.

Daniel lui lança un regard confus, inquiet sur où son ami voulez en venir.

"Il y a une autre solution." dit Jack.

Daniel ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas comprendre ce que son ami était en train de dire.

Il secoua la tête, niant. "De quoi parlez-vous?" demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il se trompait, sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Jack se contenta de le regarder. Le regard qu'il réservait pour les rares occasions où il ne prétendait pas être stupide, quand il savait que lui et Daniel pensaient tous les deux la même chose.

Daniel secoua de nouveau la tête, cette fois de refus. "Non."

Jack devint plus animé, il avait pris une décision. "Dans quelques minutes ils vont venir.

Baal va encore me tuer. Vous pouvez faire que ce soit la dernière fois."

"Ne me demandez pas de faire ça..." plaida Daniel.

"Vous pouvez mettre fin à tout ça..."

"Je ne le ferez pas..."

Il y eut du bruit au-dessus d'eux dans le couloir. Un jaffa de Baal approchait.

Jack décida de jouer son as. "Je l'aurais fait pour vous, et vous le savez."

Il se positionna sur le sol, prêt pour le changement de gravité dans la cellule.

"Je ne veux plus revoir cette cellule, Daniel."

Baal le torturait une fois de plus.

Jack ne pouvait toujours tout à fait croire que Daniel avait refusé de l'aider. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que lui et l'ancien archéologue avait eu leur… désaccord.

Il se rendit compte que Baal lui posait une question.

"Quel était son nom?"

"Kanan." répondit Jack. Encore.

Baal sembla heureux. "Donc...vous vous rappelez de son nom. Quelle était sa mission?"

Jack essaya de parler à travers la douleur, mais c'était difficile. "Pas de mission."

"Etait-ce voler mon esclave?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Kanan croyait-il qu'un esclave pouvait connaître mes secrets? Il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous me cachez." Il pointa un couteau en direction de Jack, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le mettre dans la position qui lui permettrait de voler jusque dans le corps de sa victime. "Je le pressens. Je le sens."

La voix de Jack était à peine plus puissante qu'un murmure brisé. "Quand allez-vous arrêter ça ?"

"Si vous me dites ce que je veux savoir, je donnerais fin à votre supplice."

Jack renonça à parler à Baal. "Daniel?"

Le goa'uld le considéra avec dédain. "Votre esprit commence à s'échouer. C'est le moment de passer au sarcophage, mais dès que vous aurez assez de force pour revenir ici, considérez ceci: ce sera pire la prochaine fois"

"Daniel?"

Il se rappelait la douleur. Mais il ne pouvait plus la sentir désormais.

Ca ne ressemblait pas à ces premiers moments après le réveil dans le sarcophage. Il ne se sentait pas désorienté. Il n'était pas dans sa cellule.

Il était… dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il supposa que ca devait être une pièce, qu'il était debout sur ce qui semblait passer pour un sol, mais… aucun mur, aucune surface, aucune explication de la lumière qui semblait remplir l'espace.

"Salut, Jack."

"Daniel?" Jack regarda autour de lui, troublé. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là?"

L'ancien archéologue paraissait embarrassé. "Euh… ouais… à propos de ça…"

"Vous m'avez élevé." constata Jack, ayant déjà compris ce qui avait provoqué l'embarras de Daniel.

"Ouais." confirma Daniel, regardant son ami nouvellement élevé soigneusement, guettant n'importe quel signe d'explosion.

"Vous m'avez élevé!" Jack était véritablement très fâché.

"Je devais faire _quelque chose_!" répondit Daniel sur la défensive. "Je ne pouvais pas continuer à le regarder vous tuer!"

"Alors vous n'aviez qu'à regarder autre part!" a grogné Jack.

"Jack…" La voix de Daniel s'estompa, incapable de consoler son ami.

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait ça! Vous disiez que vous ne pouviez pas à moins que je le veuilles!"

"Je n'étais pas censé le faire." Admis Daniel, calme face à la fureur de Jack, bien qu'il sache que ça n'avait jamais marché.

"Donc pourquoi l'avoir fait ?"

"Vous savez pourquoi." Dit Daniel. "Vous m'avez demandé d'y mettre fin." Il le désigna.

"Je ne vous ai jamais dit de m'élever." répliqua brutalement Jack.

"Jack, c'est fait maintenant, ne pouvons nous pas juste oublier ça?" plaida Daniel.

"Oublié ça? Daniel, je suis _mort_! Ce n'est probablement pas quelque chose que je vais oublié."

"Vous n'êtes pas mort, Jack." S'opposa violemment Daniel . "Vous êtes élevé. C'est différent."

"Ca ne l'est pas."

"Si ça l'est."

"Non ça ne l'est pas."

"Si !"

"Non!"

"Messieurs!"

Sur le plan astrale, les têtes de Daniel et Jack se tournèrent rapidement pour voir la matérialisation de la fraîche Oma Desala.

Daniel était surpris de voir de faibles signes d'irritation sur sa mine d'habitude rempli de bonté.

"Oh oh." murmura-t-il.

"Il y a un problème?" murmura Jack derrière lui.

"Je ne suis pas sur." répondit Daniel.

"Tu as beaucoup à apprendre, Daniel." dit Oma. Elle se tourna vers Jack. "Vous êtes Jack O'Neill."

Il ne semblait pas y avoir quoique ce soit à nier dans cela, donc Jack acquiesça.

"C'est interdit, Daniel." expliqua Oma.

"Hé… ce n'est pas sa faute." objecta Jack.

Oma et Daniel le regardèrent tous deux avec un étrange regard.

"Bien, euh, c'est pas de sa faute," tenta Jack , "Je lui ai demandé de faire quelque chose."

"Il y a un instant vous décriiez ses actions, et maintenant vous le défendez?" dit Oma.

"Il est comme ça." répondit Daniel, en jetant à Jack un regard d'excuse.

"Il ne devrait pas être ici, Daniel."

"Hé, je suis ici maintenant, vous sav-" Il s'arrêta. "Que voulez-vous dire par je ne devrais pas être ici?"

"Vous vous seriez échappé longtemps avant que le sarcophage ne vous détruise." dit Oma. "Dans sa hâte de vous sauver, Daniel a agit trop rapidement."

Daniel les regarda craintivement.

Jack le fixa brièvement avant de se tourner vers Oma. "Donc… laissez-moi comprendre. J'aurais survécu?"

"Oui." confirma Oma.

"…mais maintenant je suis mort?"

"Elevé." corrigea Oma.

"Peu importe. En fin de compte ça signifie la même chose pour moi."

Oma le regarda amusée. "Vous ne souhaitez pas d'explication?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non. Qu 'est-ce que _je_ ferais avec une explication ?"

Daniel sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Vous devez y retourner." annonça Oma.

"Non. Je suis ici maintenant. Je ne retourne pas là-bas."

"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix ici, Jack." dit Daniel.

"Il a le choix." répliqua Oma.

"Je n'y retourne pas." répéta Jack. "Les gars, vous laissez Daniel courir avec trop de pouvoir. Je sais comment il est. Maintenant vous devez en supportez les conséquences."

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux!" siffla Daniel.

"Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que j'essaierai de comprendre l'explication après tout."

"Jack," dit Daniel alarmiste.

"Quoi, Daniel?"

"Ne soyez pas têtu pour l'amour de l'obstination. Réfléchissez-y."

"Non." dit Jack, buté. "Qu'est ce qui m'oblige à y retourner, Daniel?"

Daniel regarda désespérément Oma, mais elle ne semblait pas encline à l'aider. "Le SGC a besoin de vous, Jack. La Terre a besoin de vous."

"La Terre a besoin de moi?" demanda Jack. "Vous savez, Daniel, j'ai cru au : 'Votre pays a besoin de vous / Votre planète a besoin de vous' beaucoup trop longtemps maintenant. Quel est notre but en sauvant le monde encore et encore des goa'ulds si on ne peut rien faire pour les arrêter définitivement ?" Il fit une pause pour respirer. "Et de toute façon, la planète n'a pas besoin de _moi_ spécifiquement. Carter peut probablement faire mon boulot deux fois mieux et_ en plus_ c'est un génie. Problème résolu."

"Vous n'avez aucune garantie qu'ils choisiront Sam pour commander SG-1, elle n'est que major."

"Mon point de vue est encore valide . N'importe qui peut faire ce que je fais."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Jack."

Jack renifla d'une manière cinglante. (Vous savez l'espèce de bruit ironique qu'on fait en inspirant de l'air par le nez genre « Ah tiens ? »)

"Vous resteriez ici, en faisant abstraction des conséquences de votre existence précédente?" demanda Oma tranquillement.

"Hein?" demanda Jack, "Quelles conséquences?"

"Aimeriez-vous que je vous les montre?" demanda Oma.

Jack sembla impressionné. "Vous pouvez faire ça?"

"Tu as _le droit _de faire ça?" questionna Daniel, incrédule.

Oma acquiesça. "Voudriez-vous savoir ce qu'il se passera suite à votre… départ?"

Jack parut douter pendant un instant.

Daniel dit, "Il le veut."

Oma sourit en voyant Daniel pousser son ami à accepter. Elle regarda O'Neill pour avoir confirmation. L'homme inclina la tête.

"Très bien." dit-elle. La scène autour d'eux changea.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Though a Candle Burns… 

Content Warnings: Personnage principal mort (Jack dans _Abysse_), rien de méchant.

Disclaimer: Malheureusement je ne possède aucun de ces personnages, pas même le délectable colonel. Zut.

Note de l'auteur(IcedHeat): Comme avant. Besoin désespérant de feedback pour vérifier que la fic va dans le bon sens. Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà envoyé des feedback, ca me fait très plaisir. ;-)

Note de moi : Idem ;-)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand ils se re-matérialisèrent, ils étaient dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Le Général étaient assis avec Jacob Carter.

Les deux hommes souriaient, assis au fond de leurs chaises et parlant tranquillement.

"Hé!" s'exclama Jack, blessé, "Ils semblent heureux!"

"Attendez." dit calmement Oma.

"Activation de la porte!" la voix du sergent Harriman résonna dans les hauts parleurs.

Hammond et Jacob se levèrent simultanément et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce.

"Ils ne savent pas encore?" demanda Jack, regardant Oma.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Ah. Je me sens mieux." dit-il.

Jack se détailla. "Pourquoi est-ce que je porte encore les vêtements que les Tok'ra m'ont mis?"

"Vous n'êtes pas encore libéré de votre vie précédente." l'informa Daniel.

"Et vous si, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Jack, fixant des yeux le costume immaculé de Daniel.

"En effet, je l'ai été quand je me suis élevé."

"Parce que vous avez eu le choix." lâcha Jack, acerbe.

"Pouvons-nous changer de lieu?" demanda Oma, sa voix commençant à montrer de l'irritation face à leur querelle.

Ils disparurent et réapparurent dans la salle de contrôle, juste derrière le général Hammond et Jacob Carter.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, sergent?" demanda Hammond.

"C'est une transmission audio, monsieur. De la Tok'ra."

"Passez là."

"Général Hammond," la profonde voix passait par les hauts parleurs, "Selmak est-il avec vous?"

"Il est là."

"Les membres de SG-1 sont-ils aussi présents?"

"Non. Mais ils peuvent être appelés si nécessaire." répondit Hammond, intrigué.

"C'est probablement mieux qu'ils ne soient pas là pour entendre ça." dit le Tok'ra.

Jacob et Hammond échangèrent un regard. Jacob haussa les épaules.

"Qu'avez-vous à nous dire?" demanda Hammond.

Il y eut une longue hésitation de l'autre côté de la radio.

"Allo?" questionna le Général Hammond.

"Je suis là." Répondit le Tok'ra. "J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles concernant le Colonel O'Neill." Le Tok'ra fit une nouvelle pause. "Il est mort."

Walter fit pivoté sa chaise pour fixer bouche bée le Général Hammond.

"Comment?"

"Notre contact nous a dit que Baal a torturé et tué le Colonel O'Neill de nombreuses fois, le ressuscitant dans son sarcophage. Nous ignorons pourquoi il n'est pas parvenu à ressusciter le Colonel la dernière fois. Je suis désolé."

Le teint du Général Hammond devint cendreux. Il ne prononça aucun mot.

Jacob se pencha vers le micro. "C'est Jacob. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez appris la mort du Colonel O'Neill?"

"Nous avons reçu cette information d'un de nos espions infiltré dans les rangs du grand maître Baal. Le Colonel O'Neill est mort il y a environ deux semaines."

Hammond sembla avoir récupéré sa voix. "En êtes-vous sûr?"

"Il n'y a aucun doute, Général Hammond. Je suis désolé."

"Merci. SGC, fin de transmission."

Après la fermeture de la porte des étoiles, la salle de contrôle resta silencieuse. Chacun fixait le Général.

"Général Hammond, monsieur, dois-je…?" La voix d'Harriman s'évanouit, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Le Général Hammond continua de fixer le vide.

"George…" dit doucement Jacob.

Hammond parut se redresser légèrement. "Oui." Il leva les yeux sur les personnes qui le fixaient dans la salle de contrôle. "Reprenez le travail, soldats." Ordonna-t-il avec bienveillance.

"Désirez-vous que j'appelle SG-1 dans votre bureau, monsieur?" demanda Harriman.

"SG-1…" dit doucement Hammond, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler son équipe phare.

"Sam…" murmura Jacob, si faiblement que seuls le Général Hammond et les observateurs invisibles l'entendirent.

Du coin de l'œil, Jack attrapa le regard très évocateur que Daniel lui envoyait, et qu'il, d'une manière également significative, ignora.

"Oui," répondit le Général Hammond, "dites à SG-1 de se présenter dans mon bureau dès que possible."

"Bien monsieur."

"Merci, sergent." dit Hammond, paraissant soudain vieilli de plusieurs années.

Les deux Généraux quittèrent la salle de contrôle.

Jack et Daniel regardèrent Oma. "Et maintenant?" demanda Jack.

"Suivons-les." Fut la seule réponse.

Jack et Daniel obéirent et suivirent les deux vieil hommes dans le bureaux du Général.

Ni Hammond ni Jacob ne parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux assis et la porte fermée.

"Tu vas bien, George?" demanda Jacob.

"A vrai dire, Je ne pense pas que j'ailles bien." Répondit Hammond.

Jacob acquiesça. Les deux Généraux semblaient plus vieux et plus épuisés que Jack ne les avaient jamais vu.

Quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de briefing, Jacob tourna les yeux.

SG-1 arpentait la salle, attendant d'être appelés dans le bureau du Général.

"Que vas-tu leur dire?" interrogea Jacob.

"La vérité."

Jacob hocha la tête.

Le Général Hammond se leva et ouvrit la porte. "SG-1, si vous voulez entrer dans mon bureau."

Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir.

SG-1 entra en file indienne dans la pièce, la corpulence de Teal'c faisant un tel effet que la pièce semblait plus petite.

Jacob fit le tour du bureau suivi du Général Hammond.

Le visage de Jonas était totalement dépourvu de son sourire habituel.

Teal'c était dressé possessivement derrière Sam.

Les yeux de Sam se déplaçaient entre Hammond et Jacob suspicieusement.

Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Avez-vous des nouvelles du Colonel O'Neill, monsieur?" demanda Sam au Général Hammond.

"Asseyez-vous, SG-1." dit Hammond.

Ils s'assirent.

"Nous venons juste de recevoir un message de la Tok'ra," commença Hammond, "un de leur espions en place dans la forteresse de Baal a découvert ce qui était arrivé au Colonel O'Neill." Hammond fit une pause, "Il n'existe aucune manière simple pour vous annoncer ça-"

"Il est mort." comprit Sam.

Ce fut Jacob qui répondit aux regards dans l'expectative de ses coéquipiers. "Le Tok'ra qui a contacté le SGC a dit que Baal l'avait tué."

"Nous avions raison." dit Jonas.

Sam acquiesça. "Il est allé dans le bastion de Baal."

"En effet."

Sam posa les yeux sur son père. "Tu savez?"

"Sam?"

"Quand tu es venu ici. Savais-tu déjà qu'il était mort?"

Jack fut frappé par la colère qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Son visage était soigneusement sous contrôle, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son père.

"Non. Sammie, pourquoi ne te l'aurais-je pas dit?"

"Tu es un Tok'ra." répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Jacob la regarda stupéfié.

"Il est encore votre père, Major, et l'ami de Jack." lui rappela sévèrement Hammond.

Teal'c posa une main massive sur l'épaule de Sam.

Elle s'en débarrassa et se leva. "Donc il est mort. J'ai quelques expériences sur lesquelles je dois travailler. Général, permission de partir?"

Le Général Hammond la fixa du regard pendant un moment puis cligna des yeux et dit, "Accordé, Major."

Sam salua le Général, tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce, hors de vue.

"Bon sang?" demanda Hammond.

"Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler." dit Jacob.

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, Jacob Carter." dit Teal'c.

"Teal'c?" questionna Jacob.

"Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'accorder au Major Carter du temps seule avant que vous n'alliez parler avec elle."

Jacob acquiesça.

"Est-ce que ça va, Teal'c?" demanda le Général Hammond.

"En réalité ça ne va pas." répondit le Jaffa. "Je crois que je vais aller dans mes quartiers maintenant, Général Hammond."

"Allez-y." dit Hammond compréhensif.

"Je pense que je vais faire la même chose, Général, si c'est d'accord?" dit Jonas. Le jeune homme n'avait pas souris depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau et c'est ce qui paniquait Jack.

"Bien sûr."

Les deux membres de SG-1 se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce en silence.

Jacob souffla. "Penses-tu qu'ils s'en remettront?" demanda-t-il.

Jack s'attendait à ce que le Général Hammond réponde par l'affirmative, mais le vieil homme dit, "Je ne suis pas sûr, Jacob. Sam et Teal'c viennent juste de perdre le Docteur Jackson; je ne sais pas comment ils feront face à la perte de Jack en plus."

Jacob refit le tour du bureau et s'assit dans un des fauteuils récemment quittés par SG-1.

"Je parlerais plus tard à Sam." dit-il.

Hammond eut un rire sans gaieté. "Que vas-tu dire?"

"Espérons que je saurais, George."

Jack, Daniel et Oma se matérialisèrent dans le labo de Sam, où le Major était en train de jeter avec colère des objets dans une serviette.

Jack marcha jusqu'à son établi de travail où un morceau d'un grand engin alien était posé, visiblement cassé.

"Elle a cassé son jouet." dit-il calmement.

"Stupide." gronda soudain Sam. "Si stupide." Elle claqua brutalement l'ordinateur portable fermé et le jeta sur l'établi, à côté du morceau cassé, qu'elle ramassa.

Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise, retournant le morceau brisé dans ses mains. Soudain, les larmes commencèrent à couler à flots sur son visage. "Stupide." Dit-elle encore, doucement cette fois. "Je suis tellement stupide."

Jack regarda Daniel impuissant, mais l'archéologue fit juste un signe de la main en direction de Sam, indiquant que Jack devait fixer son attention sur elle.

Elle se redressa brusquement et essuya son visage. "Ressaisis toi, Carter." s'ordonna-t-elle. "Il était ton supérieur direct pour l'amour du ciel." Elle s'arrêta soudain, en entendant ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. "Oh Dieu. Je dois sortir d'ici." Elle se leva et saisit sa serviette.

En passant près de la corbeille à papier, elle jeta le morceau dedans. Puis elle éteint la lumière et ferma la porte, laissant Jack, Daniel et Oma dans le noir.

"Bon Dieu," dit doucement Daniel.

"Elle se remettra," dit Jack, regardant la porte par laquelle Sam venait juste de sortir.

"Qu'en savez-vous?" demanda Oma.

"C'est _Carter,_" dit Jack, comme si c'était une raison suffisante pour tout.

"Et alors?" tiqua Daniel. "Jack, vous ne pouvez pas juste vous contentez de supposer qu'elle survivra à tout. Elle est aussi humaine."

"Je le sais, Daniel, merci." dit Jack d'un ton sec. "Elle se remettra." dit-il encore.

Daniel se contenta de le fixer et secoua la tête.

"Devons-nous voir comment vos autre amis ont réagit?" demanda Oma.

Jack acquiesça sans bruit, fixant encore la porte.

Teal'c ne parvenait pas à faire son kel no reem. Il avait essayé, mais son esprit était agité.

Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Comment il était mort. Il était logique de supposer qu'il avait été torturé par Baal, mais O'Neill ne succombait pas si facilement à la torture.

Il s'assit sur sa couchette, ses mains reposants avec légèreté sur ses genoux pendant plusieurs heures, méditant sur le sort de son ami.

Jack, Daniel et Oma apparurent juste avant qu'il y eut un coup à la porte.

"Pourquoi n'était-il pas en kel no reem?" demanda Daniel.

Jack le regarda, confus. "Quoi?"

"Les bougies sont allumés, mais il n'était pas en kel no reem." expliqua Daniel.

"Comment pourrais-je savoir?" demanda Jack irrité, "Peut-être qu'il a fini ou quelque chose."

Daniel lui lança un regard incrédule.

Jonas entra dans la pièce.

"Désolé de vous déranger, Teal'c, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir."

"Je ne peut pas non plus atteindre le kel no reem, Jonas Quinn." l'informa Teal'c.

"Je pense à aller voir le Général Hammond dans la matinée. Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas renseignés sur ce qui est réellement arrivé au Colonel." dit Jonas, en s'asseyant sur le sol.

"Je suis d'accord." dit Teal'c.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

Puis, "Pensez-vous que nous devrions aller voir le Major Carter?"

Teal'c leva les yeux sur son nouveau coéquipier. "Nous devrions, mais pas maintenant. Peut-être après que nous ayons vu le Général Hammond."

Jonas inclina la tête. "Je suppose que vous avez raison." dit-il.

"Vous n'êtes pas du même avis?"

"C'est juste que… pourquoi la fuyons nous comme si elle avait la peste?"

"Avait la peste?" répéta Teal'c.

"Désolé." s'excusa Jonas, "Pourquoi l'évitons nous?"

"Nous ne l'évitons pas. Nous lui laissons simplement de l'espace pour accepter la mort d'O'Neill." affirma Teal'c.

"Ne pensez vous pas que nous y parviendrons mieux ensemble?" insista Jonas. "Nous sommes ses amis."

"Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles même des amis ne peuvent rien faire, Jonas Quinn. Le Major Carter aura besoin 'd'espace' pour accepter le décès d'O'Neill. Elle préfère probablement faire ça seule tout d'abord."

"C'est juste qu'elle a été très affectée. Je veux dire, perdre le Colonel O'Neill si près de la perte du Docteur Jackson…" Il s'effaça légèrement sous le regard intense de Teal'c. "Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas?"

Teal'c secoua la tête.

Jonas sembla le digérer. "Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose-"

"Il n'y avait rien." corrigea Teal'c, coupant immédiatement le jeune homme. "Mais peut-être devrait-il y avoir eu."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S'il vous plait des reviews! C'est simple : vu la tonne de boulot que j'ai avec les cours, je ne me donne aucun délai et prends tout mon temps pour traduire la suite... A moins que je ne reçoives au moins une review! Faut me motiver! Et puis c'est qu'un tout petit chantage vu que je vais devoir trouver un moment pour traduire où je ne pourrais ni me détendre ni travailler... Alors? Des reviews?

Laissez-en aussi pour l'auteur original, ça lui fera très plaisir! (en anglais où en français, je lui transmettrais).. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Sur le plan astral, Daniel était en train de fixer Jack avec un regard pénétrant.

"Quoi?" demanda Jack.

"Que voulez-vous dire par, 'quoi'? Auriez-vous vu quelque chose de différent de ce que moi j'ai vu?" rétorqua Daniel.

"Daniel…" avertit Jack.

"N'essayez pas de me brutaliser pour ne pas dire ce que vous pensez de ça, Jack." dit Daniel d'un ton sec. "Ca ne marchera pas ici." Il réfléchit un moment. "En plus, je sais que vous ne me botterez jamais vraiment les fesses." Il eut un sourire narquois.

Jack le regarda d'un air mauvais. "Ne m'y poussez pas."

"Devons nous allez voir comment Samantha Carter se débrouille, maintenant qu'elle est chez elle?" dit Oma, devançant la dispute.

Sam était dans sa cuisine. Elle y était depuis qu'elle était revenue chez elle, et y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit absolument certaine qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'elle ne pouvait faire pour augmenter l'efficacité de son grille-pain .

A ce moment là, il était réparti en environ huit cents pièces différentes sur la table de travail. Elle le fixait avec acharnement d'un regard mauvais, comme si son inefficacité à le rassembler était de la faute du grille-pain.

Son téléphone sonna, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la maison.

Sam s'étendit pour attraper le récepteur. "Carter… Salut Janet… Non, je vais bien… Je n'ai pas besoin de… Janet!"

Elle fixa le téléphone toujours dans ses mains avant de le balancer violemment sur la table de cuisine. Le plastique craqua.

"Génial." murmura-t-elle. Elle eut un regard coupable envers le téléphone et le grille-pain pendant un petit moment avant de se retourner et d'aller dans le salon, où elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

Jack s'approcha du canapé et l'observa. Daniel le suivit.

"Elle a pleuré." Remarqua Daniel.

"Je peux le voir, Daniel." la voix de Jack claqua. "Elle pleurait aussi après votre mort."

"Elle n'arrive pas à réparer son grille-pain." dit Daniel, essayant une autre tactique, "Quand l'avez-vous jamais vu ne pas être capable de réparer quelque chose?"

Il y eut un coup à la porte. Sam ne bougea pas.

Jack, Daniel et Oma traversèrent le mur de la maison de Sam. Janet attendait dehors, encore dans son uniforme, mais moins sa blouse de docteur. Elle devait venir directement du SGC.

"Sam? Chérie, je sais que tu es là-dedans!" hurla Janet à travers la porte.

"Va-t-en, Janet." hurla Sam en retour.

"Major Carter! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement!" réitéra Janet.

"Tu ne peux pas me l'ordonner, Janet."

"Je suis ton docteur!"

"Je n'ai pas demandé votre aide, _docteur_."

"Parfait!" cria Janet. "Sam ouvre cette porte avant que j'aille demander à Teal'c de venir l'ouvrir."

"J'en ai rien à faire." renvoya Sam.

Janet soupira et fixa la porte. "Secoue-la." Se dit-elle à elle-même. "Pour l'instant je suis agréable. Sam!" Elle éleva la voix pour que son amie puisse l'entendre. "Que crois-tu que le Colonel O'Neill penserait de toi se terrant dans sa maison, refusant de voir ses amis? Qu'est ce qu'il-"

La porte fut ouverte brusquement par une Sam furieuse. "N'y pense même pas, Janet!"

"Alors laisse moi entrer." dit Janet, imperturbable face à la férocité de son amie.

"Non."

"Que penses-tu que le _Général_ va dire, Sam?" dit calmement Janet. "Comment va-t-il s'expliquer le fait que le second en commandement du Colonel O'Neill ne sortira pas de sa cachette parce que son CO (officier en commandement) est mort?"

Sam fixa son amie pendant un moment. Quand elle parla, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, Janet?"

"Laisse moi entrer."

Sam retourna dans sa maison. Janet la suivit à l'intérieur, fermant la porte d'entrée.

Comme Jack ne faisait aucun mouvement pour suivre les deux femmes, Daniel dit, "Jack? Vous venez?"

"Nous ne devons pas regardé ça." dit Jack. "Ce n'est pas juste pour Carter."

"La raison pour laquelle elle est dans cet état, c'est votre mort, Jack." Dit Oma avec gentillesse.

"Oma a raison, Jack. Vous avez besoin de voir ça."

A contrecœur, Jack traversa le mur, retournant dans la maison de Sam.

Sam et Janet étaient dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes avaient les bras croisés et se fixaient toutes deux l'une l'autre.

"Qui t'a dit?" demanda Sam.

"Le Général Hammond."

"Et tu es immédiatement venue ici?"

"Non. Je me suis occupée de SG-3 quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai vérifié les résultats des tests de SG-5 et appelé Cassie pour la prévenir que je rentrerai tard." dit Janet, le ton de sa voix comme coupé.

"Lui as-tu dit pourquoi?" demanda Sam.

"Non." admis Janet, "Je ne pouvais pas."

"Pourquoi es-tu là, Janet?" demanda Sam.

"Tu sais pourquoi." dit Janet. "Le Colonel O'Neill est mort."

"Ouais, merci, j'étais au courant." Coupa Sam, fixant de nouveau son amie. "C'est de ma faute."

"Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu crois sérieusement ça!"

"J'étais la seule qui l'a fait accepté ce symbiote." dit Sam.

"Tu lui as sauvé la vie." le ton de Janet claqua. "Baal l'a tué, pas toi, Sam." Elle fixa intensément son amie. "Tu veux me faire croire que la culpabilité est la raison pour laquelle tu te caches?"

"Je ne me cache pas!" cria Sam.

"Bien sûr que si." dit Janet calmement. "Te cacher de la vérité ne la changera pas, Sam, ne le sais-tu pas après toutes ces années?"

"Laisse-moi seule, Janet." plaida Sam.

"Non."

Sam tourna les talons et disparut hors de la cuisine.

Janet la suivit à travers la maison jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Tu as besoin de moi pour être honnête avec toi-même, Sam, ou ça te détruira."

"A propos de quoi j'ai besoin d'être honnête, docteur?" demanda Sam, mauvaise.

"Ne me parle pas comme ça." Dit tranquillement Janet, mais son ton était forcé pour essayer d'obtenir l'attention de Sam. "J'étais là quand Daniel est mort. Je sais ce par quoi tu es passée. C'était comme si tu perdais un frère. Mais Jack?"

La voix de Janet s'estompa tandis que Sam la fuyait du regard. "S'il te plait arrête, Janet."

"Sam…"

"Je vais bien, vraiment."

"Sam…" tenta de nouveau Janet.

"Va à la maison, Janet. Dis à Cassie ce qui est arrivé. Elle doit savoir pour le Colonel."

"Bon sang, Sam!" explosa Janet. Sam la fixa. "L'homme est mort et tu ne peux toujours pas t'empêcher de l'appeler par autre chose que son rang."

Sam acquiesça. "Rentre chez toi, Janet." Répéta-t-elle.

"Très bien." Janet bondit sur ses talons et partit, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

"Waoh." dit Daniel.

Sam était encore assise sur son lit, tordant le coin du couvre-lit entre ses doigts.

"Je ne savait pas qu'elle le prendrait mal." dit doucement Jack, debout juste en face de Sam et la regardant.

Daniel renifla incrédule.

"Il ne savait pas, Daniel." dit Oma.

Daniel passa son regard d'elle à Jack. "Comment ne pouvez-vous pas avoir su?"

"C'est juste que je ne l'avais pas envisagé. Je pensais qu'elle irait bien."

"Parfois, Jack, vous êtes si incroyablement… borné!" dit froidement Daniel, en colère contre son ami.

"Hé! Ce n'est pas ma faute! Je n'ai pas demandé à être élevé, Daniel!" hurla Jack, se tournant pour faire face à son ami.

La tête de Sam se releva immédiatement au hurlement de Jack. Elle détailla la pièce, confuse. "Jack." dit-elle, doucement, n'y croyant pas.

Jack se tourna pour lui faire de nouveau face. Elle regardait droit sur lui.

Elle secoua la tête.

Puis elle se leva et passa à travers Jack.

Elle s'arrêta mortifiée, la même apparence troublée sur son visage. Elle fit demi-tour, donc se retrouva face à lui. Elle brassa l'air de ses mains quelques temps, puis haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

Ils l'entendirent se parler à elle-même dans le couloir. "Ressaisis-toi, Carter."

De retour dans le plan astral, Jack plissa les yeux en regardant Oma.

"Elle savait que j'étais là!" l'accusa-t-il.

Oma acquiesça.

"Comment?"

"De la même manière que vous sentiez Daniel Jackson." dit Oma.

Jack se rappela, juste après leur première mission sans Daniel, avant Jonas. Il allait dîner avec Carter et Teal'c. Au moment où il quittait le SGC il y avait eu un courant d'air.

Carter et Teal'c avez mis ça sur le compte d'un défaut dans le système de ventilation.

Pas lui.

Daniel regardait prudemment son ami.

"Donc, vous allez redescendre maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non." dit Jack, surprenant son ami.

"Jack! Comment pouvez-vous être si égoïste?"

"Ils seront mieux sans moi, Daniel," dit calmement Jack, "Carter sera mieux sans moi là-bas."

Daniel se contenta de le regarder la bouche ouverte.

Oma sourit tristement. "Ce n'est pas vrai, Jack."

"Vraiment?" demanda Jack, inflexible. "Prouvez-le."

Si vous trouvez des incohérences, des erreurs ou quoi que ce soit de bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, j'ai fait rapidement cette traduction car j'ai beaucoup de retard. D'ailleurs je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont demandé la suite. Je vais essayer de finir le plus vite possible (avant 2006 j'espère) toute la fic ! Plus de chantage, vous n'êtes pas obligés de laisser un commentaire pour avoir la suite, pour m'excuser de ce temps sans nouvelles !


	4. Chapter 4

Ils réapparurent dans la cuisine de Janet Fraisier, une semaine plus tard.

"Hé!" s'exclama Jack. "Nous sommes dans le futur."

"Non." S'opposa Oma.

"Bien sûr que si."

"Non." réitéra Oma. Comme Jack ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Oma expliqua précipitamment. "Vous avez entendu l'expression, le temps est relatif?"

Jack inclina la tête.

"De notre point de vue, le temps n'existe pas techniquement. Nous sommes capables de… plonger dans et hors du temps peu importe le but que nous souhaitons atteindre." Elle fit une pause. "Ce que… certains d'entre nous qui se sont véritablement délivrés de leurs fardeaux en sont capables, vous vous êtes seulement capable de voir les choses qui vous sont directement liées et de votre vie d'avant."

"Hum hum." dit Jack.

"Avez-vous saisi la moindre chose, Jack?" demanda moqueur Daniel.

"Oui, Daniel, merci." Répondit sèchement Jack.

Daniel eut un sourire narquois, gagnant un regard désapprobateur d'Oma.

Jack faisait le tour de la cuisine de Janet. "Où est le doc?" demanda-t-il.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement.

"Cassie! C'est toi?" la voix de Janet venait de l'étage.

"salut, m'man!" répliqua Cassie.

Un instant plus tard Cassandra Fraiser apparaissait dans la cuisine suivie de près par Janet.

"Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as quitté Sam si tôt?" demanda Janet, s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine tandis que sa fille s'efforçait de se faire un sandwich.

"Ah… ouais… à propos de ça." dit Cassie. "C'était rien, vraiment, je voulais juste rentrer."

"Mmh." dit Janet sceptique.

"Quoi?" dit Cassie, toute innocente.

"Je pense que tu as passé trop de temps avec le Colonel-" Elle s'arrêta. "Depuis quand est-ce que tu réduis à si peu ton temps avec Sam, Cass?" demanda-t-elle.

Cassie cessa de tartiner de beurre son pain et leva les yeux sur sa mère.

"C'est juste qu'elle est… bizarre, m'man. C'est comme si elle n'était plus Sam."

Les yeux de Janet se plissèrent d'un air entendu, mais elle demanda tout de même, "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire, m'man." dit Cassie. "Elle n'est pas Sam, elle est le Major Carter." Elle lança un faux salut.

Janet rit et l'adolescente retourna à son sandwich.

"Ajoutes-y le fait qu'elle a perdu ça et…"

"Que veux-tu dire par perdu ça, Cassie?" demanda brusquement Janet.

Cassie leva les yeux, puis regarda au loin de nouveau.

"Cassie?"

"Nous étions en train de nettoyer sa cuisine-"

"Sam t'as fait nettoyé sa cuisine?" demanda Janet.

"Ouais. Donc on rangeait les plats, et j'ai sans faire exprès mentionné Jack-"

Janet grimaça.

"Elle a laissé tomber toutes les assiettes, maman. Les a juste laissé tombées. Après elle a agi comme si c'était un accident! Comme si elles avaient glissé!" Cassie devenait de plus en plus triste à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Janet se leva et l'étreignit quelque peu plus grande que sa fille.

"Savais-tu qu'elle retourne travailler lundi?" demanda soudainement Cassie.

"Quoi?" demanda Janet, s'écartant de sa fille pour la regarder.

"Je sais." renifla Cassie. "Maman, je souhaiterais que tu lui parles."

"Je ne peux pas Cass. Sam ne veux plus me parler maintenant."

La fille acquiesça. "Jack ne l'aurait jamais laissée se faire ça."

Janet rigola. "Oh oui, j'imagine ça: 'Carter! Que faites-vous bon sang?'" Les deux femmes rirent. "Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle se punissait tellement. Moi non plus."

"Ok, donc Carter s'auto-punit. C'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle surmontera ça."

"Vous essayez de nous convaincre nous, ou vous-même, Jack?"

"Ne commencez pas avec moi, Daniel."

Oma se mit à parler. "Pendant que Samantha Carter se tient à l'écart chez elle, Teal'c et Jonas Quinn sont incapables de quitter la base."

"Elle commence à ressembler au narrateur d'un de ces mauvais films sur le câble." Dit Jack à part à Daniel.

Teal'c et Jonas était assis dans le réfectoire avec Jacob Carter.

La table était curieusement silencieuse. Jonas sélectionnait sa nourriture, Jacob tenait délicatement son café, plutôt que de le boire.

Teal'c était assis fixant le vide.

"Teal'c?" Jacob appela l'attention du jaffa. "Vous n'avez même pas touché votre assiette."

"Vous et Jonas Quinn non plus." répliqua Teal'c.

"C'est vrai," admit Jacob, "mais au moins nous faisons semblant. Les gens commencent à nous regarder."

"Pourquoi les Tok'ra ne nous ont-ils pas offert toutes leurs informations concernant la mort d'O'Neill?" demanda Teal'c.

Jacob sourit tristement. "Ne laissez jamais être dit que vous n'allez pas au fait Teal'c."

"Je ne laisserais pas."

"Ils ne m'ont rien dit, Teal'c." dit Jacob, semblant las. "Je suis aussi mis à l'écart que le SGC."

"Donc nous n'avons vraiment rien pour nous renseigner davantage sur ce qui est arrivé au Colonel, c'est ça?" demanda Jonas.

"Tout ce qu'ils me diront c'est que Baal a tué Jack. Ils essayaient de dire à quel point ils étaient affectés par la perte de Kanan," il s'arrêta comme s'il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, "_Nous étions_ affectés." Corrigea-t-il.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils cachent des renseignements." dit Teal'c.

"Ni moi, Teal'c, mais il n'y a rien que nous ne pouvons faire, pour le moment. SG-1 retournera en service actif demain."

"Quoi?" demanda Jonas, choqué.

"Vous ne le saviez pas?" demanda Jacob. Quand Teal'c et Jonas répondirent par la négative il continua, "Sam revient demain."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une décision sage de la part du Major Carter." dit Teal'c.

"Peut être devriez-vous aller lui dire Teal'c, elle ne m'écoutera pas."

"Dans ce cas je doute beaucoup que mes paroles auront un quelconque poids. Une fois que le Major Carter a fixé quelque chose dans son esprit, rien ne peut plus l'influencer."

"Pourquoi les Tok'ra ne leur disent pas ce qui s'est passé?" ragea Jack. "Je sait qu'ils savent."

"Oh, allez, Jack. Vous n'êtes pas mort. Vous avez disparu du sarcophage de Baal. Je doute que même son lotar sache." dit Daniel.

"Donc, quoi? Il garde ça secret, et les Tok'ra ne veulent rien dire tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas être sûrs que je suis actuellement mort?"

"Vous avez raison, Jack." dit Oma.

"Ok, je peux voir qu'ils sont un peu tristes…" commença Jack.

"_Un peu triste_?" répéta Daniel. "Jack ils sont effondrés. Au moins quand je suis mort ils savaient que j'étais élevé. Ils ne le savent pas en ce qui vous concerne. Ils pensent que vous êtes mort dans une forteresse Goa'uld après d'insupportables tortures."

"Je l'étais." remémora Jack à son ami.

Daniel secoua la tête. "Comment pouvez-vous voir ça et ne pas vouloir revenir? Comment pouvez-vous regarder vos amis souffrir comme ça?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix, Daniel."

"Si vous l'avez. Vous pouvez revenir."

"Non." Jack était inflexible. "Eté là, fait ça( ?)…Jonas et Teal'c iront mieux."

"Et Sam?"

Jack hésita. "Carter ira mieux aussi."

Daniel regarda au loin dégoûté.

"Je pense que vous sous-estimez la gravité de l'état de Samantha Carter." dit Oma.

"Vous ne la connaissez pas." lui rappela Jack.

Oma sourit exaspérée. "Si. Regarde."

Ils apparurent dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Jack regarda à la dérobée le calendrier de bureau. Deux mois étaient passés.

Le Général semblait… plus vieux. Il n'existait aucun autre mot pour ça.

Il était assis à son bureau, lisant un rapport quand il y eut un coup poli à la porte.

"Entrez." ordonna Hammond.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entre le Colonel Reynolds. Son insigne sur le bras avait changé. Il était maintenant à SG-1.

"Général ? Vous avez demandé à me voir?"

Hammond acquiesça las. "Asseyez-vous, Colonel."

Reynolds s'assit, semblant mal à l'aise.

"Je voulais vous parler au sujet de SG-1, Colonel."

Reynolds acquiesça. "Que voulez-vous savoir, monsieur?"

"Tout d'abord j'aimerais rendre clair que ceci est non officiel, Colonel." Dit Hammond.

"Oui monsieur."

"Comment pensez-vous que l'équipe fonctionne?" demanda Hammond.

'_L'équipe_,' nota Daniel, '_pas votre équipe_.'

Reynolds parut un peu décontenancé à cette question directe, mais se reprit rapidement. "Pour être honnête, monsieur… plutôt mal. Je n'ai jamais vu une équipe qui communiquait aussi peu sur le terrain."

Hammond inclina la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. "Est-ce tout SG-1, à votre avis, ou juste un membre?" Il fixa le Colonel d'un regard pénétrant.

Reynolds changeait de place mal à l'aise sur son siège.

"Comment peut-il demander ça?" demanda Jack fâché.

"Chut." admonesta Daniel.

"C'est le Major Carter, monsieur." Cela dit, Reynolds sembla gagné en assurance. "Je sais qu'elle est brillante, mais je n'ai vu aucune preuve. Pour être franc, monsieur, je pourrais aussi bien avoir un cadet sortant de l'académie dans mon équipe."

Hammond acquiesça de nouveau. "Jonas et Teal'c?"

"J'ai le sentiment que Teal'c songe à quitter le SGC, pour rejoindre les rebelles jaffas. Quinn est également agité."

"Donnez-leur le temps, Colonel."

"C'est ce que je fais, monsieur. Mais je ne pense pas que ça aidera." Reynolds hésita. "Permission de parler librement, Général?"

"Cette entrevue est non officiel, mon gars." lui rappela Hammond.

Reynolds acquiesça. "SG-1 a trop perdu, monsieur. Perdre le Dr Jackson était presque paralysant mais ils avaient le 'pas vraiment mort' pour les aider." Il fit une pause, cherchant visiblement comment continuer. "Perdre O'Neill comme ça, monsieur? Je ne pense pas que l'équipe y survivra." Il fixa Hammond dans les yeux. "Et pas seulement le Major Carter, monsieur."

"Poursuivez."

"Je connais l'histoire, Général, et je suis plutôt bon à lire entre les lignes. Teal'c est avec nous parce qu'il a choisi de rejoindre Jack O'Neill, pas le SGC. Son allégeance envers nous est venu plus tard. Il croyait qu'O'Neill pourrait l'aider à libérer son peuple. Nous venons de le perdre, Général."

"Vous pensez qu'il abandonnerait ses amis?"

"Pas abandonné, non. Mais Teal'c a quitté sa famille afin de se battre pour cette cause. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ne le fera pas de nouveau?"

"Un point pour vous, Colonel."

"Jonas et de plus en plus déprimé, il m'a dit que c'était jack o'Neill qui lui avait fait voir qu'il y avait une alternative à mentir pour protéger son gouvernement, que certaines choses étaient plus importantes." Reynolds eut un long soupir avant de continuer, "Je ne sais que vous dire sur le Major Carter."

"Vous avez écrit dans vos rapport que le Major Carter était satisfaisante, Colonel."

"elle fait son boulot, monsieur. Mais j'ai le sentiment que sa brillance requiert un apport émotionnel, quelque chose d'autre que la pure logique, et je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit de nouveau capable."

"Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire, Colonel?"

"Je dis, monsieur, que si on se retrouve en mauvaise position, qui se révèle aussi ardue que ce dont l'équipe nous parle, elle sera incapable de tirer nos fesses de là cette fois."

"Donc ils sont distraits." dit Jack. "Ils viennent juste de perdre deux membres de l'équipe dans une succession rapide, bien sûr qu'ils sont distraits."

"Teal'c pense à partir, Jack." Signala Daniel.

"Alors peut être que c'est le moment pour lui de partir. Peut être qu'il pense que le SGC ne peut plus l'aider. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à avoir avec moi."

Daniel fixa son ami. "Vous mentez."

Jack regarda au loin. "Je ne peux pas passer? Leur dire que je vais bien?" demanda-t-il à Oma.

"Vous ne pouvez pas."

"Daniel a pu."

"C'était différent." Répondit Oma.

"En quoi?" demanda jack.

Oma secoua la tête, peu désireuse de répondre. "Laissez-nous observer une fois de plus." Dit-elle.

"Non." dit Jack d'un ton sec. "Je veux en parler!"

Mais la scène se modifiait déjà autour d'eux.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils se rematérialisèrent dans une pièce du SGC. Jack regarda autour de lui, couvrant son environnement des yeux. "C'est le vestiaire des femmes!"

Daniel roula des yeux et Jack aurait pu jurer que Oma avait soupiré.

Sam était assise sur le banc portant son équipement. Elle était en train de pleurer.

Teal'c entra dans la pièce derrière elle. "Major Carter."

"Teal'c, c'est le vestiaire des femmes." dit Sam, en reniflant et en séchant ses yeux.

"Il apparaît que vous êtes toute seule ici," dit Teal'c, regardant autour, "Et vous êtes complètement habillée."

"Bon gars, Teal'c." murmura Jack, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage de Sam.

Teal'c s'assit auprès d'elle sur le banc.

"O'Neill vous manque?"

"C'est si évident?" demanda-t-elle, à moitié sarcastique.

Teal'c se contenta de la fixer.

"Les gars, vous devez me détester, je suis si égoïste."

"Nous ne vous détestons pas, et vous n'êtes pas égoïste." dit gentiment Teal'c.

"C'est tellement stupide." dit-elle. "C'est juste que, on vient à peine de perdre Daniel, et je ne sais pas si je peux…"

Elle recommença à pleurer. Teal'c se pencha vers elle et l'attira dans une étreinte.

OoOoO

Jack regarda avec Oma et Daniel l'allégeance ténu entre les Tau'ri, Jaffas et Tok'ra sur le site alpha se désintégrer.

Teal'c était debout en bas de la rampe dans la salle de la porte. Sam et Jonas se tenaient en face de lui, flanqués de ce qui semblait être la moitié du personnel de la base.

"J'aurais vraiment aimé que vous ne partiez pas, Teal'c." dit Jonas, serrant la grande main de l'homme.

Teal'c inclina la tête. "Je dois, Jonas Quinn."

Sam leva les yeux sur son ami. Jack fut choqué par son apparence. Elle semblait… désolée.

Il y avait des cercles noirs sous ses yeux et sa peau paraissait cireuse. Son uniforme était froissé et elle ne semblait pas se tenir droite.

"Major Carter." Dit doucement Teal'c.

"Teal'c."

"Vous me manquerez."

Sam le regarda tristement. "Vous me manquerez aussi, Teal'c."

"Nous nous verrons bientôt." lui assura Teal'c.

"Je l'espère." dit Sam.

Teal'c l'étreignit.

"Merci, Teal'c." dit Sam, se retirant en arrière. "Pour tout."

"Merci à _vous_, Samantha." dit chaleureusement Teal'c.

Elle lui sourit, appréciant l'utilisation de son prénom.

Il recula et inclina la tête vers elle.

Il lança un salut au Général Hammond et au personnel rassemblé, se tourna, monta sur la rampe et traversa l'horizon des évènements .

Tandis que le vortex se désengageait et que la salle d'embarquement commençait à se vider Sam contempla la porte des étoiles. Elle paraissait complètement seule.

Jonas posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Je vais bien, Jonas." dit-elle, pas désagréablement, sans le regarder.

Il ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais les referma de nouveau et secoua la tête doucement.

Sam continua à contempler la porte des étoiles.

Jonas se retourna et quitta tranquillement la pièce, croisant Janet Fraiser sur son chemin.

OoOoO

"Sam?"

"Salut, Janet." dit Sam, pas vraiment sur un ton chaleureux.

"Doit être étrange." remarqua Janet, regardant son amie du coin de l'œil.

"De quoi?"

"D'être la dernière." dit Janet.

Sam garda le silence.

"Le dernier membre du SG-1 original." pressa Janet. "D'abord Daniel, puis Jack-"

Sam la coupa, "Arrêtes ça."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Janet. "Sam, tu dois passer au-dessus de ça."

Sam tournoya pour regarder son amie. "Passer par-dessus ça? Janet, il a été torturé encore et encore avant que Baal le tue, et c'était ma faute! Comment bon Dieu suis-je supposée passer au-dessus de ça? Juste continuer à faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé? Comme si je n'avais jamais-"

"Jamais quoi?" demanda Janet.

"Laisse-moi seule." dit Sam, en poussant son amie et sortant de la salle de la porte.

OoOoO

Janet était dans le bureau du Général Hammond, sa position droite elle-même presque toute attentive en face de son officier supérieur.

"Vous me dites quoi, Docteur?" demanda Hammond. Il ne semblait pas être content.

"Je ne pense pas que le Major Carter devrait reprendre le service actif, monsieur. Elle n'y est pas prête." Janet fixait un point droit devant elle, pour ne pas rencontrer les yeux du Général.

Hammond soupira. "Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne comprends pas ce qui en est la cause, docteur. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de retirer le Major Carter du service actif pour le moment. Ces dernières semaines nous avons perdu trop d'officiers pour le permettre." Il parut démoralisé. "Ne pouvez-vous pas lui parler ? Vous êtes son amie, peut-être que ça l'aidera d'en parler."

"J'ai essayé, monsieur. Elle ne m'en parlera pas."

Tandis que la scène autour d'eux s'effaçait en néant, Jack était conscient que Daniel le regardait fixement.

"Quoi?" dit-il sèchement, irrité.

"Vous pouvez arrêter ça." dit Daniel. "Vous pouvez rendre ça mieux."

"Je ne peux pas." débattit Jack.

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Oma.

"Ce n'est pas juste. Vous vous faites une fausse idée de moi!"

"Pourquoi pas?" demandèrent Daniel et Oma à l'unisson.

Jack les regarda. "Je le rendrais pire." dit-il, se calmant légèrement.

"Comment est-ce même possible, Jack?" demanda Daniel.

Jack haussa les épaules défensivement. "Oh, allez, Daniel, vous me connaissez."

"Ce n'est pas une raison, Jack. Vous pouvez réparer ça. Vous êtes juste _incroyablement_ égoïste."

"Je ne le suis pas." renvoya Jack.

"Pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas, alors?" demanda Daniel.

Jack était silencieux.

"Vous n'êtes pas destiné à mourir, Jack." dit doucement Oma. "Ce qui arrive maintenant n'est pas la bonne chose."

"Je ne suis pas si important." murmura Jack.

"Vous l'êtes pour Sam." dit Daniel. "Je ne pouvais pas voir à quel point quand j'étais là, mais… Elle a besoin de vous Jack. Toutes ces fois où vous vous êtes tourné vers elle pour lui demander un autre choix, c'était autant sauver le monde et son besoin de ne pas vous décevoir qui la conduisait à la solution. Elle mourra sans vous présent pour lui prouver, Jack. Jonas et le colonel Reynolds aussi."

Jack resta silencieux.

"Pas juste eux." dit Oma. "Le SGC s'effondrera en conséquence directe de votre mort. Sans le support des Tau'ri, les Tok'ra et Jaffas échoueront tous deux." Elle regarda Jack attentivement. "Votre mort a déjà mis en route une réaction en chaîne qui sera rapidement incontrôlable. Les Tau'ri seront réduit en esclavage par un Goa'uld une fois de plus, ils régresseront. Cette fois il n'y aura pas de rébellion ; il n'y aura pas de porte des étoiles enfouie."

"Et les Asgards? Le traité des planètes protégées?" demanda Jack, notant au passage que Daniel semblait encore secoué par les mots d'Oma.

Oma acquiesça tristement. "Je vais vous montrer les Asgards."

"Où sommes nous?" demanda Jack, regardant le paysage désolé.

"Un planète centrale de Asgards." répliqua Oma.

"Je ne peux pas voir les Asgards vivant ici." dit Jack.

La planète était… morte. Il y avait une structure, se dressant au loin.

"Ils ne sont plus désormais, Jack." dit tranquillement Daniel.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda Jack.

"Regardez plus près du sol." ordonna Oma.

Jack s'agenouilla pour examiner le sol sous ses pieds. Ce qu'il vit le fit reculer d'horreur.

"Ce sont des blocs de réplicateur!"

Oma acquiesça. "C'est exact."

"Ils ont pris le contrôle ici, Jack."

"Mais… ils sont les _Asgards_!"

"Ce n'est pas ce qui a causé la chute des Asgards." dit Oma peinée.

Jack ferma les yeux. Quand ses yeux se réouvrirent, il était à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être la structure qu'il avait vu au loin.

Ils y avaient plusieurs hommes dans la grande pièce.

"Qui sont-ils?" demanda Jack, les fixant.

"Ils sont les réplicateurs, Jack." dit Daniel. "Les Asgards ont tenté de les piéger avec une sorte de machine à dilater le temps, pour ralentir le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse résoudre le problème, mais-"

"Mais les insectes ont compris." dit Jack mécontent.

Daniel acquiesça. "Ils l'ont modifié. Le temps passe plus rapidement ici maintenant. Ils ont _évolué_."

Jack arracha son regard des créatures étranges en face de lui et se tourna pour regarder Daniel et Oma.

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça." dit Jack d'un ton sec.

"Comme quoi?" demanda Daniel.

"Tout supérieur." lui dit Jack. "Je ne pourrais jamais réparé ça. Même en un million d'années. Peut-être Carter-"

Il s'interrompit au regard que lui lança Daniel. "Elle ne peut pas Jack. Les Asgards n'auront même pas l'occasion de lui demander son aide, et Sam ne pourra pas les sauver de toute façon."

"Alors qu'est-il arrivé aux Asgards?" demanda Jack, tournant à nouveau son regard sur les réplicateurs super-évolués.

"Ils sont morts, Jack." dit Daniel.

"Tous?"

"Oui." dit Oma. "Les Asgards étaient l'un des grands amis des Anciens. C'était un triste jour que celui où ils ont été éradiqués."

"Le SGC est au courant?"

"Ils savent." confirma Oma.

"Emmenez-moi là-bas." dit Jack.

"Vous revenez?"

"Non, Daniel. Je veux… les voir."


End file.
